Todos los actores en el mismo escenario
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Dos gemelos con buenas intenciones, un grupito heroico con locuras, una pandilla con diferentes facetas, un conflicto familiar por custodia, una cantante amante del agua, una obra de teatro, dos lolis con amistad prohibida... ¿cuándo se reúnen todos?
1. Conflictos innecesarios

Sé que ando ideando demasiadas ideas, pero no quiero quedar con las ganas.

Así que... CABAAAALGA, familia hispana, comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español, soy Haibaku Ishida alias "AntiMayuya", con el perfecto papel para ti.

Disclaimer: Xenoblade 2 y Fire Emblem no me pertenecen, gracias xD

* * *

En una pintoresca ciudad, dos jóvenes gemelos pasean por las calles llenas de niños y sus padres, estaban completamente felices de tener un día más de vida. Tenían todo, una buena familia, buenos amigos, y nada los hacía perder el control... o al menos es lo que parecía. Los chicos se encontraron a un joven con cabello en forma de piña preparando su arco, y se notaba demasiado enojado

\- ¿Este chico de nuevo con su paranoia? - dijo la chica de cabello largo planteado claro con ojos rojos como el rubí - ¿Y a quién apunta?

\- No lo sé, pero simplemente se me hace estúpido tratar de herir a un niño - dijo su hermano gemelo de cabello blanco corto con ojos color fuego

Y en efecto, un chico de cabello café muy corto era amenazado por el arquero

\- Y-yo no te he hecho nada, por favor, no me hagas daño - rogó el chico

\- Precisamente por eso debo hacerlo, para que no lo hagas - dijo el arquero

Y justamente cuando estaba a punto de soltar su flecha, los chicos gemelos lo detuvieron

\- ¡Ya no se puede confiar en ti, Takumi! - dijo la chica muy molesta

\- ¿De verdad tienes que prejuzgar a los demás sólo por defender tu tierra? - dijo el chico muy molesto

\- ¡Kamui, Corrin, por favor! - vociferó Takumi enfurecido

\- ¡Nada de por favor! - dijo Corrin muy molesta - ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente con el niño!

Takumi, a regañadientes, accede a disculparse con el niño y este le da un fuerte pisotón en uno de los pies y se va muy molesto, haciendo crecer la rabia de Takumi... y lo que le espera en casa será peor.

Mientras con el niño... este andaba ya más calmado por la situación y decidió ir hacia una pelirroja muy bonita y una peliplata con orejitas de gato

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - dijo el chico castaño

\- No, Rex, a menos de que sea otra amenaza de Malos, otro chisme de Morag con Brighid o Zeke, otra frase fantástica de Poppi, otra clase de filosofía de Jin o Yukimura, otra sesión de marimachismo de Rinkah, otra obra de Akhos u otra pelea entre Xander y Ryoma - dijo la chica gato

\- Nia, primera vez que pones a Rinkah y a Akhos en novedades relevantes posibles - dijo Rex sorprendido

\- Bueno, las chicas marimacho ya consiguen notoriedad - dijo la pelirroja - Y en cuanto a Akhos, por fin dirige su cosmovisión personal para algo bastante bueno, para ser él.

\- ¿Bastante bueno para ser Akhos? - dijo Rex riendo - Pyra, me sorprendes

Ante esto, Pyra rie con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando los celos de Nia.

Mientras, con los Hoshido

\- ¿Volviste a amenazar a un niño? - dijo Hinoka muy airada

\- ¿Y encima pensaste mal de él? - dijo Sakura deprimida

\- Takumi, de verdad me decepciona tu mala actitud hacia los demás - dijo Ryoma de brazos cruzados

\- Hasta empiezo a pensar que el teatrero es mejor que tu - dijo Mikoto, la mamá de los pollitos

\- ¡RETIRA ESAS PALABRAS! - gritó Takumi apuntando agresivamente a su madre, haciendo que Ryoma lo golpee

\- ¡No hables así de nuestra madre! - gritó Ryoma enfurecido - ¡Lárgate a tu alcoba!

Y Takumi obedeció dando pisotones al suelo en señal de rabia.

\- Últimamente ha estado así desde que nuestra familia y la de Nohr se enfrentaron por primera vez - dijo Mikoto deprimida

\- Yo siempre dije que pidamos ayuda a Jin, pero ustedes se negaron - dijo Hinoka molesta

\- Es que todavía peleamos por la custodia de Corrin y Kamui - dijo Ryoma de forma seria

\- Ya quisiera que esto termine - dijo Sakura muy triste - Extraño a Elise, es genial.

\- No sé tu, pero yo preferiría a otros chicos que no sean de los que secuestraron a mis gemelos favoritos - dijo Hinoka muy molesta

* * *

Sé que es un inicio muy corto, pero luego le doy forma... espero que no sea dentro de tres meses xD


	2. Teatro, pelea y candidatos

Esto es increíble, siento cómo la inspiración me llega mientras estoy... ¿enfermo? Demasiado raro para mi gusto, pero si así puedo llevar a buen puerto la historia...

Otro capítulo de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español. Y se me pegó esta súper frase xD

¡Cabaaaaaalga! Okno xD

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y Xenoblade 2 no me pertenecen

* * *

En la casa de los Nohr, Leo estaba leyendo unas hojas mientras caminaba en círculos por la sala, haciendo que Elise se moleste mundo con él. Leo es el villano principal de la obra de teatro en la que ha sido reclutado en este semestre, y trata de aprenderse el guión lo mejor posible para enorgullecer a su familia, pero a veces saca a su adorable hermanita de quicio

\- ¿Puedes ir a otro lado o detenerte de una bendita vez? - dijo una fastidiada Elise mientras trataba de ver la televisión - No puedo ver MagiKona en paz

\- Entiende que esta obra significa mucho para mí - dijo Leo muy preocupado - No quiero quedar mal frente al director ni frente a cientos de personas que seguramente van a verme, especialmente ustedes

\- No es para tanto - dijo Elise sonriente - ¿Qué pasa si fallas? Todos fallamos alguna vez

\- Elise, ni siquiera conoces al director - dijo Leo fastidiado por lo que dijo su hermanita - Él no tolerará ninguna falla, ninguna.

\- Mi amado Leo tiene razón - dijo Camilla apareciendo con un pantalón negro y un sostén púrpura - Una vez casi me saca del teatro de la escuela por un simple estornudo

\- Bah, para mí que exageran - dijo Elise divertida

Mañana siguiente, en el teatro de la escuela

\- ¡DIJE QUE ESTÁN SIENDO LOS AGENTES DEL ACUERDO, NO LOS AGENTES DE LA ESTUPIDEZ! - gritó un chico de pelo negro con lentes rojizos en frente de varias personas aterradas

\- Lo que pasa es que nunca han estado en una obra como actores, Akhos - dijo Takumi apuntando hacia Poppi y Jakob

\- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó Akhos silenciando a todos y se pone sentimental - Todos somos actores de nuestra propia obra

\- Y lo dice alguien que casi hace que lo besen tres chicos - dijo Kaze riendo

\- Dije que es un jodido rumor, y te pido más respeto - dijo Akhos muy molesto y tratando de no perder la calma

\- Un rumor, como cuando me trataron de shippear con Malos o Zeke - dijo Scarlet

\- Agradece que soy demasiado amable contigo por ser la mejor heroína que he dirigido en mi vida - dijo Akhos

\- ¿Pero no podrán darme un papel de héroe cuando me reclutes para otra obra? - dijo Leo

\- Ja, por favor, como si eso fuera parte de tu vida - dijo Takumi burlándose del rubio mientras estaba sentado

\- ¡Dímelo en la cara, escoria hoshidana! - gritó Leo dirigiéndose violentamente hacia Takumi

\- ¿Qué, acaso eres sordo, o te parió un teletubbie? - dijo Takumi con una sonrisa maléfica mientras se paraba hacia Leo

\- ¡CHICOS, GUÁRDENSELO PARA LA OBRA, POR EL AMOR DEL ARQUITECTO! - gritaba Akhos mientras separaba a la fuerza a ambos peleoneros - Si van a hacer esto, lo harán bien - dijo Akhos mientras miraba a los conflictivos - ¿entendieron?

Minutos después, Takumi y Leo salieron del edificio de teatro muy endurecidos mientras los demás salieron asustados, y al final Akhos salió completamente avergonzado, y a un lado de él estaban Malos y Jin con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¡Ya sé que esto es diferente a cuando trataba con Patroka y Mikhail, no me lo restrieguen! - dijo Akhos enfurecido

\- Lo único bueno es que podemos encargarnos de Égida finalmente - dijo Jin sonriendo amablemente

\- ¿Al menos pueden llamarla Pyra por una vez? - dijo Akhos - Para romper la rutina

\- ¿Llamar Égida a Égida es rutina? - dijo Malos confundido

\- Chicos, tienen que frenar esto - dijo Pandoria apareciendo aterrada y cansada de correr

\- ¿Ryoma y Xander de nuevo? - dijo Jin y Pandoria asintió de nuevo - Akhos, ve por Patroka y Mikhail, Malos, ve por Nia y sus colegas

Ambos asienten y se separan, y Pandoria cae desmayada

Cafetería de la escuela

Una multitud de jóvenes estaba mirando con euforia la pelea entre Xander y Ryoma, quienes utilizaban de todo lo que agarraban a la mano para herir al otro rival. Era una rabia incontrolable por el conflicto interfamiliar ente Hoshido y Nohr

\- ¡Vamos, estúpida langosta de basura! - gritó Xander agarrando una escoba para golpear a Ryoma

\- ¡No tengo todo el jodido día, sucio nohrio! - gritó Ryoma agarrando un trapeador (o fregona)

Y empezó la pelea tipo espadachín entre ambos primogénitos de sus respectivas familias. Hubiera continuado de no ser porque Malos y todo el colectivo Torna detuvieron a Xander, mientras Rex y sus amigos (Pyra, Nia, Poppi, Zeke, Morag y Brighid) detuvieron a Ryoma

Minutos después, estaban en detención y Azama estaba leyendo un libro de Nietzsche, mientras los conflictivos primogénitos se miraban con odio

Minutos después, Setsuna trataba de apuntar la tarea que dejó Yukimura, mientras Hinoka, Camilla y Morag platicaban de la situación actual interfamiliar, y como siempre, la Suma Inquisidora de la escuela hacía el papel de mediadora

\- ¿No se te ocurre que sólo un tipejo secuestró a los gemelos y no toda la familia? - dijo Morag mirando a la pelirroja

\- ¿Entonces por qué los vi con toda la familia nohria? - dijo Hinoka enojada

\- Porque nos ganamos su cariño - dijo Camilla de forma muy melosa

\- Claro, como cuando hubo roces íntimos entre los tres - dijo Morag sarcástica

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? - gritó Hinoka asustada y enfurecida a la vez

\- Tranquila, sólo estuve durmiendo com los chicos, literalmente, no metafóricamente - dijo Camilla - ¿A poco crees que soy una pervertida ninfómana?

\- ¿Qué nadie comprende mi sarcasmo? - dijo Morag molesta - ¡Hasta mi ayudante Brighid lo entiende! ¿Acaso las cegó el conflicto? ¡Hasta Elise y Sakura se llevaban bien hasta que el resto de ustedes se empezaron a pelear por Kamui y Corrin!

\- Hasta tuvimos que llamar a medidas extremas - dijo Severa apareciendo

\- Querrás decir Shigure y Vandham - dijo Morag

\- El "primo" de Azura y el "BigShow" - dijo Severa

\- ¿Y tú ya terminaste de comprar, o planeas ir al mall después? - dijo Morag

\- Yo te pregunto algo, Severa - dijo Camilla y la mencionada la mira - ¿de qué tamaño fue la rebanada del pastel que te tocó?

Morag tosió um poco para evitar reírse y Hinoka se tapa la boca aguantando la risa. Severa, muy molesta, se va.

\- A veces las personas son obsesivas - dijo Camilla y las dos restantes la miran con cara de "¿Es en serio?"

Mientras, con Kamui, Corrin y Rex, éste último leía el periódico, para ver qué pasó con los candidatos presidenciales

\- ¿En serio el candidato de "Viva la Historia" insiltó a los empresarios? - dijo Rex confundido - Para mí que quieren hacerle la vida de cuadros para que los votantes tengan miedo

\- Pues comentarios de personas como él son normales en candidatos chairos - dijo Corrin calmada mientras bebía un refresco de lata sabor toronja - Nunca ven a ningún empresario con buenos ojos, siempre le encuentran algo malo, o peor... lo inventan para alborotar a la gente.

\- Yo prefiero al de "Vamos al frente", ése va a sacar a los corruptos de la nación - dijo Kamui sacando su celular inteligente y trata de llamar a alguien

\- ¿Quieres llamar a tu prima? - dijo Corrin quitándole el periódico al castaño

\- Siempre nos orienta para que tomemos buenas decisiones - dijo Kamui sonriendo - Es absolutamente la mejor en ese sentido. Quisiera que nos enseñe.

Pasaron varios segundos

\- ¿Hola? - dijo Kamui al teléfono

\- ¿Kamui? - dijo una mujer joven desde el teléfono

\- Hola, Azura - dijo Kamui sonriendo - Queremos que nos ayudes con algo. Esta vez es sobre por quien votar.

\- ¿Ahora algo que pasará en dos meses resulta más importante que lo ocurrido hace una hora? - dijo Azura desde el teléfono

\- ¿Te refieres a la pelea de Ryoma y Xander? - dijo Rex dirigiéndose al teléfono

\- ¿OTRA VEZ? - dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos

\- Sí, otra vez, y hasta recurrieron a las escobas y trapeadores - dijo Rex muy decepcionado - Hasta creo que aprendieron la filosofía de Cobra Kai

\- ¿Y cuál es? - dijo Azura desde el teléfono

\- "Golpea primero, golpea duro, sin piedad" - dijo Rex

\- Horror - dijo Corrin y su gemelo Kamui asintió

* * *

Debo de decir que este capítulo quedó más largo que el anterior. Pero bueno, como dicen... si tienes inspiración, aprovéchala xD

Ah, y sip, Elise es fan de MagiKona, la serie de anime que se menciona en el anime IDOLiSH7, del cual Nagi es ferviente fanático xD


End file.
